1. Field
The embodiments relate to emissive compounds for light-emitting layers in devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting devices (OLED) are becoming increasingly important in lighting and display applications. OLEDs may include an emissive or light-emitting layer that includes a host material and an emissive component dispersed within the host material. Emissive materials of OLED devices may have problems with low stability. This potential deficiency with emissive materials may contribute to low efficiency and short lifetime of the devices comprising the emissive materials.